Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Archive/July 2011
for July 2011 Selected Nomination Did you know... the episode Atlantis is the shortest episode made to date with run time of 9 minutes and 13 seconds counting the credits? Support # never knew that. now i'm gonna try to look at the time more often and find a shorter one! Doofinc 00:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # never noticed that. Cartoons lover 04:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # cooooooooooooooooooooooooooool. - 00:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # I didn't noticed that and I have seen every episode more than 5 times. Trolypac 14:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # wow!! Alexandru098 13:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) # awesommmeeee. i never knew that and i have seen that episode so many times!!! - 19:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) # If you took away the credits, less than 9 minutes?! THAT is short. Cool. Livin' in a fun house 01:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Already knew. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 00:58, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # Me too. I read that before on another page. 09:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) # Uhmm.....I thought "Jerk De Soleil" was the shortest with the time of 7 minutes only? 11:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 7 support, 3 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...that "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" is the only episode where Phineas never once directly interacts with Ferb? Support # cool! never noticed that before! i support this. ~Agent F 07:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # Now that i think of it, that's kinda unusual. You've got my vote!!! Phinbellafan 16:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) # This is a very interesting fact. Jertyuiop 16:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) # That's really interesting and I didn't notice that in the episode. Cool. Isabella Fanatic 12:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) # Wow. I didn't notice! Ferbet 13:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 5 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...the list of the theme song plans appeared in episode Last Train to Bustville? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # It's a simple thing, everyone noticed that. Trolypac 14:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # Already aware of that. KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # The only way we would not know that is if we hadn't seen the episode or if we weren't paying attention while watching it, so it's not a good 'did you know'. Jertyuiop 16:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Comment #If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 0 support, 3 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...that if Isabella was a superhero, she would want to possess the powers of rainbows, unicorns, and sweetness and be called "The Rainbow"? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # I already knew that. Ferbet 13:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # It's a simple thing, everyone noticed that. Trolypac 14:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # Already aware of that. KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # Whoops i already knew that. Ferb Fletcher "But you can call him agent F." 2:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC +7) # Whoever has watched Out of Toon, knows this already. Millermayan 16:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) # The only way we would not know that is if we hadn't seen the episode or if we weren't paying attention while watching it, so it's not a good 'did you know'. Jertyuiop 16:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) # I already knew that and so does everyone else. Isabella Fanatic 12:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) # Yeah. Out of Toon/Transcript -Livin' in a fun house 01:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) # That was already revealed in the episode "Out of Toon". - 12:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 0 support, 9 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...that the actors of Indonesian voice of Phineas, Ferb and friends is unknown yet? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured